


Mr. Oblivious Perfect Genius

by Gassu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bruce Banner Drinks Tea, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, F/M, Gen, Mild Language, Oblivious!Bruce, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tea Shop, Young Adults, Young Love, female!Tony, jealous!tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gassu/pseuds/Gassu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonia "Toni" Stark is the girl who doesn't look for long term relationships. She is perfect. Everyone wants her and she doesn't need anyone. One night stands are enough and she continues living on. Until she meets her Mr. Perfect.</p>
<p>And his damn tea/coffee-whatever-shop. And tea. Lots of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to make some kind of story with chapters. Let's see what happens. It's also nice to try to write this kind of story about Female!Tony with jealousy issues in upcoming chapters~
> 
> And yeah, they are young adults here.

Everybody looks at her when she walks through the streets, confidence in her every step. Oh, she knows what every man wants when they ogle her with their interested eyes and their (possible) girlfriends are glaring at her and then they’re smacking (or kicking) their boyfriends for looking at her like that. She knows she is perfect. Beautiful, confident, rich, absolutely irresistible. Her long hair is in ponytail and she has black tight top and slightly strained, but tight gray jeans. Even some women are interested at her. She has yet to discover someone who isn’t looking at her like she is something they want to bang right now, right there and of course she has taken some people with her to her home for one night stands too.

She walks straight ahead, goes past some shops and then finally some strange tea/coffee shop. She doesn’t know why she noticed it. Maybe it’s because she has never seen it there before. It has just opened and there is a note in the window, telling people that the place sells their products for half the price only for today. She has been in every shop in the street already, so she decides to take a visit in the new… tea shop? Coffee shop? She isn’t sure. The name of the shop is simply _Tea Café_. Right. She opens the door and goes inside.

The place is homely. Earthy colors and small, some tables and chairs around the place, but still it can hold several people inside. She looks around for a bit and then goes to the counter. There is no one around and she huffs. _Nice service here_ , she thinks, until she notices the little bell on the counter and she rings it by pressing her index finger on the button. Suddenly there is red haired and brown haired woman coming to stand behind the counter. When they are closer, she can read their tags on their shirt, telling their names: Natasha and Betty.

“I can take this, you can go back and look for that tea delivery we should have gotten for now.” Betty tells to her co-worker and Natasha nods and goes back to where she came from. Then Betty turns her gaze to her and smiles brightly. “Hello there! You’re our first customer today, welcome! How may I help you?”

“Oh, that’s… nice. I think some coffee would be good. What else do you sell here?”

“Coffee, ok.” And Betty is taking new clean warm brown mug and filling it with hot coffee, while answering. “And we sell also tea and some baked goods, though we have yet to bake them. If you do come tomorrow, there would be some then.” She hands the coffee mug at her. “That makes $1.40.” and she pays her, while taking the mug from her. “Oh my god!” Betty suddenly yells and she startles and looks at her little scared. “I’m so sorry, I never asked did you want to take it with you or drink it here. Crap, I have to keep remembering that.” And she notices that yes, she didn’t have any kind of ‘take away’ mug in her hand, just normal mug.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I wasn’t going anywhere anyway.” Betty looks little bit more relaxed when she hears that.

“Phew. Okay, thanks. I’m really glad. Sorry about that. Enjoy your coffee.” and then Betty nods and goes through the backdoor to somewhere where Natasha went earlier.

She goes to sit at the table, near the big window and watches when people walk past the window and the shop. There is some girl who notices her watching and then she smiles and tells to her friend - who is standing near her - something. She knows when they mention her name: _Antonia Stark_ , but she prefers people calling her _Toni_.

She dismisses them, looking back at the counter, from where there are suddenly coming some sounds. Then a man with curly brown hair stands up from behind the counter and picks up some boxes, unpacking them. Toni’s heart suddenly misses a beat when she sees him. He is handsome, slightly ragged tired look on him, but still he seems like he can hold onto everything and keep going. He has glasses and he is so adorable dorky looking, in good way. Oh gosh, what did that man do to her now? She feels weird, feeling her chest heavy. How dare he exist and make her feel like this. Toni stands up and goes to the counter, where the man is putting some empty boxes away and opening new ones, taking the product out one by one.

“Hey, you.” Toni says, because really, who is this man? And it’s also easier to take someone with you to home when he sees how irresistible she is. She also notices that the man doesn’t have tag on his shirt. Damn, does he even work here? Now she has to get some information out of him. This should be easy. The man looks up at her, little frown coming to his face.

“Yes?”

Toni grins. “It seems you have brought some new stuff to be sold here. I was thinking to see if there is something I should buy before I leave.” What the hell? Normally she would just ask his name, take him home and fuck him on the bed, but this man has done something to her. It also seems that the man is immune to her charm, because he just slightly turns his head, frowning and looks at her. He seems to be thinking.

“Yeah, okay.” he says and takes the box off the counter, then straightening up. “But there still isn’t much and these ones are only teas. I bet you like to drink coffee.” Wow, he is good.

“Actually yeah, I like to drink coffee more, but then I saw…” and fast she just picks some teabag from nearby “…this and thought ‘yeah, why not buy and taste’.” She really doesn’t know what has gotten to her. She seems exposed when he looks at her with that ‘all knowing thinking’ look and then suddenly smiles warmly at her. She thinks that if she suddenly died right there, he could just bring her back to life with his smile.

He chuckles. Damn that chuckle just makes things even worse. “You can take it. For free, just this time.”

Toni founds herself smiling at him. “Then I would like to drink it here, if you don’t mind.” she says it in warm voice, which she never uses to anyone, because it makes her weak and look like she is… some girl in love.

In love…? No shit.

The man smiles at her in warm smile too, taking a mug behind the counter, filling it with hot water and handing it over to her. “Just open the teabag from the paper shell and put it to the water while it’s still hot. Wait about 2-3 minutes and take it out, then drink.” he instructs. Toni nods, does like he told and then takes a sip from her tea.

“Yuck!” she just says and then blushes when she caught him smiling at her. “I… um... it tastes… horrible.”

He shook his head while still smiling. “Tea isn’t for everyone’s taste, but at least you tried.” and he is offering to take the mug away, but she sips from it again.

“Yeah well, I’m not losing to some tea, because it tastes horrible. Isn’t these supposed to be healthy?”

The smile that man gives makes Toni feel warmer, even though the tea does the same. “Yeah, they are healthy.”

There is little silence between them when Toni continues sipping her tea and keeps glancing over at the man, while he has decided to continue unpack some boxes. “I’m Toni, by the way. Toni Stark.” she suddenly says, while still holding her almost-empty-mug.

The man looks up at her and smiles (she isn’t sure how many times he has smiled at her now, but she sure as hell will keep looking forward to more). “I thought you looked familiar. I’m Bruce Banner. Nice to meet you, Toni.” And now she knows his name, yay.

She smiles at her mug. “Nice to meet you too.” and then drains the rest of the tea. She has to leave soon, because she is already late from some of her company meetings she has to attend to. “Um. Do you work here?”

Bruce looks at her for a moment. “Yeah, I do.”

“Okay.” Good. “You didn’t have the name tag like the two women earlier had. Also you don’t have any work clothes on.”

“Ah, that. Yeah. Still unpacking everything. No need to get those if it still looks like everything isn’t ready yet, which it isn’t... yet.”

Toni smiles, nods and then puts the empty mug to the counter. “Yeah. Well, I have to leave now. See you again, Bruce!” she waves her hand for goodbyes and then hesitates for a moment, until she opens the front door and goes outside. She thinks she saw Bruce still smiling and taking her mug from the counter.

She is also smiling while walking through the streets again and she thinks she can’t wait to meet him again.


	2. Chapter 2

The problem being famous Toni Stark is that everybody knows you and waits to see something great from you. When you’re the daughter of famous Howard Stark, who created one of the most powerful weapons and still keeps going on and working like he doesn’t have better to do. Making her attend to the meetings and learn something from them, when someday she will inherit the whole company. Right now she only has some part of it and Stark Sr. sure isn’t letting her go easily. Paper work, meetings, paper work. Isn’t assistants the ones to work with these? She is pretty sure. Howard’s being a dick again.

Anyway, when she finally gets home to rest in the evening, she suddenly remembers that curly haired guy from earlier today. Bruce was his name and damn, she is surprised she remembers his name. It’s like it had carved its way to her brains and she can’t never get it out anymore. She sighs like lovesick girl. Shit. She isn’t in love, no. She just seems to have big crush on a guy she met in a god damn tea-coffee-whatever-shop. The place probably isn’t open anymore today, she thinks and then decides to took her cellphone from nearby bedside table, while she was laying on her stomach on the bed. She realizes she didn’t ask his number. Shit. Well, she thought to call to Rhodey anyway, one of her best friends. The other one being Pepper (Virginia her real name is, but she calls her Pepper). Maybe she should call to the another girl and talk about her day and then get all mushy and talk about guys and love and other stupid feelings like that, but she decides that Rhodey probably doesn’t talk about feelings in a way Pepper does. Too sugar like and sweet. It really isn’t the way she wants to talk about them, but that’s probably how she will end up talking about like if this strange feeling keeps going on and yeah, maybe she is little bit scared. This is all so new, so different. So, she dials to Rhodey and waits him to pick the phone.

“I hope you have really good reason to call me right now. I have a meeting.” the voice from other end of the phone says. She smiles.

“Oh really? You still have time to pick up when I call you, Rhodey.”

She hears him sigh. “Hey Toni. What is it?”

“Nothing, just checking on you. Thinking we should catch up. It has been some time when I last time called you.”

“Yeah. It really has been. Sorry Toni, but I really have a meeting right now. I will call you later, okay?”

She feels little disappointment settling on her stomach and nods even though her friend can’t see her. “Yeah, okay. Yeah.”

Rhodey can feel something is off, but he decides to ask about it later and then says his byes and hangs up the phone. Toni sighs and decides that maybe she should call Pepper. The conversation may go really sweet and mushy, but oh well. She needs to tell someone that she has a big crush on a guy from damn tea shop. Bruce probably likes tea and she likes coffee more. It’s weird combination, she thinks, but not unheard of. So, she calls Pepper, who picks up quite fast.

“Toni! How are you?” She seems to be her happy self.

“I’m fine. How is it going, Pep?”

“Just fine. I’m leaving next week to France with Happy. It’s going to be awesome! We will be there about two weeks and see some local attractions.”

“Wow, that sure sounds like awesome. I hope to get there myself someday.” To be honest, Toni really is little bit jealous of her friends. They both have someone (Pepper) or had someone (Rhodey) and they can be all mushy-like about things. Be romantic, be nice, be themselves to someone and it just sometimes hits her like a bag of rocks even though she never admits it.

“Yeah.” there is silence for a moment, until Pepper opens her mouth again, but in more serious voice than before. “Toni, why did you call me?”

There is silence in Toni’s end. She doesn’t know how to tell what she wants to tell her. “I went to this new local tea shop today.”

“That’s unusual of you. I thought you liked coffee more.”

“Yeah well, they do sell coffee too. And baked goods. Still have to taste some of those. I usually go to these new places to just look around. You know that.”

She hears Pepper hum. “But you’re going there again.” That wasn’t question. “Did something catch your eyes?” And that one was, though she is sure Pepper is grinning right now. Damn.

“Yeah. About that…” Toni swallows.

“Oh my, you have to tell me now! What did you find?” Pepper seems to be excited. She also seems to think she found something, not someone. She sure is going to be surprised. The perfect Toni Stark, crushing over local tea shop vendor.

“Um. There was this guy…” she begins to tell and hears Pepper gasp in surprise. Yep.

“You have a crush on someone? What happened, Toni? Tell me!”

Toni sighs. This is going to be _fun_. “Nothing really. I just… I went there to drink some coffee and suddenly there was this guy, with his hot stupid curly hair and his stupid beautiful brown eyes and his stupid warm smile. And damn, his voice too… He didn’t do anything. He just unpacked some boxes with his stupid perfect hands there, while **I** , Pep, **I** was ogling on **him**!” She feels herself being frustrated. Nothing like this has happened before.

Pepper chuckles and Toni feels her face going red with embarrassment. “You’re so over the heels on this guy, Toni.” Toni huffs, but Pepper continues. “This is perfect. If you have met someone you’re interested at, don’t let him go. He may even be _The One_ for you. Your Mr. Perfect, oh Ms. Perfect.” She can hear Pepper’s teasing voice.

Her friends have sometimes called her ‘Ms. Perfect’, because she has always told them how awesome and perfect she is, but now Toni has started to think that she may not like the nickname. It sounds like some stupid beauty contest nickname. She is beautiful, she knows, but she is also genius. Not some ‘Miss Perfect’ in her bikinis in some stupid show. And maybe Toni is afraid that if she is showing her egoistic side to Bruce, he may not be interested at her and especially if she acts more stupid than she actually is. She thinks Bruce seems to be the guy for intelligence. She can see it.

“I don’t know, Pep. What if he doesn’t like me as who I am? Like really who I am. Not the one everyone else thinks I am.” She is so insecure about this, she notices and so seems to Pepper too.

“Toni.” she begins to say, but Toni is speaking again.

“I really really like him. He seems to be nice. I have to… I have to get to know him more. I hope he has some same interests as I have. It would be awesome. He looks smart and handsome.” She knows she may sound somehow dreamy while she is talking about him.

“Hey. Go see him daily. Get to know him. Then ask him out. Don’t rush things.” Pepper tells her. Toni finds herself nodding to that.

“Yeah. Okay. Thanks Pep.”

“Anytime Toni. But remember, you may be the one to be disappointed at him. You don’t know him.” she can hear the warning in her voice.

Toni swallows. She hopes it doesn’t go that way. “I hope not.” she hears herself whispering.

“Anyway, I have to go now. I hope everything goes well with you two.” and then Pepper chuckles. Toni just frowns.

“Yeah. Bye.”

“Bye, Toni.” and then the phone call ends. It wasn’t all that mushy like she thought it would have been with Pepper. She is little bit surprised by that. Maybe growing up and having a relationship to grow up with changes people.

Toni looks at her phone and notices some text messages from Rhodey. She starts to text him back, telling some bits of her ‘tea shop adventure’ story. Rhodey seems to give same kind of advices to her than Pepper did.

They care and she loves her friends for that. Though she may never admit that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call this chapter "What Are Friends For".


	3. Chapter 3

Next day Toni has made sure no one disturbs her while she is visiting the _Tea Café_ place. When she gets there and goes inside, she notices there are quite many people around the place. So it seems that people have starting to take interest on the place. Somehow that makes Toni smile. It’s good that the place gets its customers and maybe she will see Bruce beaming at it too. Oh, she hopes. Then she notices how there are several women standing around the counter. She quirks an eyebrow to that and goes to see what there is happening. Then when she sees through the female-barricade, she is little bit surprised. There is blond man having some fun showing his juggler skills by playing around with some mugs. He is quite handsome, she notices, but it’s not in the same way like Bruce. The woman there claps their hands and some even whistle for him. The man stops his action, catching the mugs without breaking them and then bows to his audience.

“Thank you, thank you. You all are so nice!”

Toni gets the chance to see his name tag on his working clothes. Clint, it says. So he seems to be one of the workers in this shop too. The women around the counter sure seem to be beaming at him. Oh god, this is probably one of the reasons that there is so many people here.

“Clint, don’t break anything.” comes the familiar warm voice of the one man Toni has wanted to see today and then when she sees him coming from the backdoor (to wherever it leads to, probably to some backroom), she feels herself smile brightly. Some women are looking in question at him too, some even ogling at him and when Toni notices it, she doesn’t like it. Bruce has his work clothes on which includes an apron too. He looks so good on it that Toni doesn’t know what to think. She also notices that he looks more trimmed than yesterday and yes, he does look good even if he is cleaned up or not. How does that man do it, she wonders.

“Aw, c’mon Bruce. These pretty ladies wanted to see something special.” Clint says and winks at Bruce, who in response just shook his head. The ‘ladies’ around the counter just chuckle at Clint.

“Really…” he sighs and Toni just looks at him, feeling little sorry for him too. Clint seems to be the guy for ‘fun times’. Though Toni has her own fun times too. For a moment Clint is just putting the mugs back to their places. Same time Toni notices that there is finally some baked goods near the counter in some display cooler. There is some chocolate and strawberry cakes, Danish pastry, doughnuts, some blueberry pastry and so on. She watches them for a moment until she sees with corner of her eye Clint taking whipped cream bottle from somewhere and pressing its button to squeeze it at Bruce so that Bruce is full of cream. The women look at Clint and Bruce with surprised looks, but some even waggle their eyebrows for the show. Yeah, Toni can see why. Man in whipped cream. These ‘ladies’ has dirty mind and she doesn’t like it at all, not while Bruce is in center of the attention.

For a moment Bruce seems to be in verge of exploding. His hair, apron and collarbone and some of his shirt in cream and everyone is quiet. Clint just grins. Then Bruce takes Clint’s whipped cream bottle and presses the button, pointing at Clint and then Clint has also cream everywhere. They both are glaring at each other, the ‘ladies’ gasping occasionally, until Clint and Bruce starts to laugh, the tension leaving the room.

“You idiot. Look what you did.” Bruce says snorting while he takes some cream from his face with his fingers and licks at them. Toni can’t look away anymore. She just looks at Bruce and his lips and his mouth and his… everything. He looks so good when he is full of whipped cream too. Damn it. And then Toni notices how some other women watching ‘the show’ are also licking their lips and ogling at Bruce. Toni feels her jealousy coming quite fast. She noticed him first, she gets him. Not these so called ‘ladies’. Clint begins to lick his fingers too and some of the women are smirking and watching him too with interest.

“Sorry, man. I just had to. We have these ladies watching here and I see that whipped cream bottle and couldn’t resist. Sorry!”

“Yeah, well. Don’t do it again.” he says and looks at himself, frowning little bit. “Now we have to go to clean ourselves.”

“Yeah. Sorry again.” Clint smiles warily and then turns his gaze at the women, grinning brightly. “Sorry ladies, the show is over now. Eat our delicious baked goods and drink some tea or coffee, whatever fancies you today.” There is some disappointed _aw’s_ and the women start to leave the counter, taking their chairs at the tables. Toni doesn’t leave and just stands there, smiling and looking at Bruce, who seems to notice her too and his eyes widen momentary.

“Oh, did you see everything?” he asks nervously. Damn he is cute, Toni thinks.

“Yeah.” she just answers, smirking little bit. Bruce runs his hand through his creamy hair and takes his hand back suddenly, frowning at it. Everything starts to feel sticky and he needs to take a shower.

“Sorry about that.” he says, but smiles at her. “I have to clean up. Hope you find something you like. There is even baked goods today. I promise they are really good. I even baked some myself.” and he starts to leave, but Toni has one question left.

“Which ones you baked?”

Bruce turns to look at her for a second and smiles warmly. “The blueberry ones and also the chocolate cake.” He then leaves through the backdoor, while Toni smiles dreamily after him. Clint, who has been watching their conversation, grins at her.

“Ooh, someone has a crush on our fellow doctor.” he says teasingly. Toni frowns at Clint, but then her mind catches up to what Clint said.

“Doctor?”

Clint snorts to that. “Oh, I see you don’t know him then. Yeah, I and some of our other friends like to call him doctor. He is interested in science you know and he is studying some medical stuff and also something about gamma radiation. I don’t know. Those really never have been my interest areas. He is quite into science, so I’m sorry if it’s turn off. It sure is for many girls, believe me. They first have been interested at him, but then they have to listen to him talking about it, because it’s his passion, and they just seem to lose interest at him. Betty is the only one who has still been around, when he has been himself and the girl sure can keep up with some of his stuff. Though even she loses herself in so many other things he is talking about. The guy has been certificated as a genius too, you know.” And while Toni listens him, her own mind races with her heart. Oh god, this is perfect. He truly seems to be her Mr. Perfect after all, if every word she hears is true. He is a genius too? God yes. But then she frowns at the Betty part.

“Are they still together?” she needs to know.

Clint smiles at her. He knows she is interested. “Nah. Don’t worry. It didn’t work out. Relationships are hard, but they still are good friends.” She nods at that, little bit relieved. Though she has a feeling she may have some serious jealousy moments coming soon, the more she wants to be Bruce’s girlfriend. She has never been crushing over someone like this so she thinks she may not be able to handle her feelings so well. She hopes she can. Maybe the fear of losing someone you care about has made her little bit more possessive too. Darn.

“So, are you Toni Stark by the way?” Clint asks curiously.

Toni jerks her head, coming back from her thoughts and then nods. “Yeah.”

“I thought I recognized you from somewhere. Welcome to _Tea Café_! Don’t worry, we don’t care are you famous or not. We look at everybody as equals.” he grins at her and then remembers how sticky he himself is after the cream incident. “Huh. I need to take the spare shower for use. Feeling little sticky. Not my brightest ideas.” and then he looks at Toni, grinning even wider. “Though I think you enjoyed the show quite much.” And Toni is blushing red. Then suddenly behind Clint there is standing that red haired girl, Natasha, from yesterday, with serious face. When did she appear there?

“Clint!” and he squeaks.

“Natasha! I didn’t hear you coming.”

“You seem to have done something stupid again. Bruce walked straight to the shower and you seem to be needing one too…” she throws a glance at him seriously.

“Yeah, I was just going. Could you hang around the counter for a while when I and Bruce aren’t around?” he asks warily and tries innocent smile. Natasha just shook her head.

“Go. Of course I will be looking after the customers.” and Clint smiles warmly at Natasha, then leaves through the same door like Bruce did earlier. Natasha then turns her gaze to Toni. “How may I help you?”

“Uh. One coffee and some blueberry pastry…” and she points at the one she wants. Natasha nods. She doesn’t seem to smile much, but she doesn’t want to be completely cold at her customer either so she seems to be trying to smile little bit. Just little bit. And only for a second. Toni thinks this place is quite… different. It’s surely different.

“Are you staying here or do you want to take these with you?” Natasha asks.

“I’m staying.” and Natasha nods again. Then she seems to take the piece of one blueberry pastry to the plate she took from somewhere and then puts it to the counter and then took clean mug from somewhere too and filled it with coffee and then put it down to the counter too.

“$4.90” and Toni pays, then takes her plate and mug and walks over to the one of the free tables. She sits at the chair and puts her plate and mug down on the table. Then she looks around warily, noticing some of the people looking at her briefly before turning their faces away. She sighs quietly. The other customers seem to know who she is. There seems to be some families, some girl groups, boy groups and even some couples. She is thinking if some of them are having a date now. She wants to have a date with Bruce now too.

Toni starts to sip her coffee, but then remembers she has some Bruce’s baked blueberry pastry. It looks good and she goes to get herself spoon so she can eat it. When she gets to take a piece from it and puts it to her mouth, she falls in love with the taste. Bruce sure can bake, she notices, and if she could be his girlfriend… She smirks stupidly at her own thought. Maybe Bruce would bake her and cook her food and they would be so stupidly in love with each other and eat together and feed each other and… she feels her face going little red. Oh gosh she sure is having horrible crush on him.

She is in her thoughts and eating rest of the blueberry pastry and then continues to drink the rest of the coffee. For a moment she can be there in her own dream world and to just dream, forgetting everything else around her. Then suddenly she jerks back to present when she hears the familiar voice.

“Clint, what are you doing? Stop!”

Clint comes to Toni’s table and puts down a mug of tea and a plate of chocolate cake. Bruce comes after him to the table. “Eat with her. She seems to be all alone here and we wouldn’t want that, now would we?” Clint smirks at his co-worker. To the doctor, she knows. Toni is little bit flustered by the sudden situation, of course, but she can’t stop smiling at Bruce.

“Clint…” he sighs, but then smiles warily at her. “Sorry Toni. I hope you don’t mind if I keep you company for a moment.”

“Yeah, sure.” she answers, but she can feel how her heart is beating faster when he sits down across from her at the table, taking his spoon to his hand and touching his other hand to his tea mug. Clint seems to have disappeared from there. She thinks he did this on purpose, so she gets to know Bruce better. Toni is really grateful to Clint right now. That clever bastard.

“I’m really sorry about this.” she hears Bruce say to her, little concern on his voice.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. It’s actually really nice to have someone to talk to.” and she looks around, watching the other people and their companions. Yeah, it’s really nice to have someone with her. Especially Bruce. He seems to notice how she is looking at the other tables and then smiles at her.

“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry about anything. Really.” and Bruce smiles at her again. She smiles back.

“Um, so. I heard you know I like science.” he says, while scratching his face little bit. “Clint can be quite the loudmouth sometimes. I hope he didn’t scare you or anything.” He is smirking little bit when he says it.

“No, he didn’t scare me. Actually, I love science myself too. Engineering and physics mostly are my thing, but everything goes and learning something new is really interesting.” she tells him and she can feel herself getting excited about the subject. She can see his face lighten up to that.

“That’s… really nice. I have also studied physics and I have to agree that learning something new really is interesting.” he seems to be really excited too and her smile widens to that. They start to talk about what they do and what is their areas of interest in science. It goes on for few hours and Bruce realizes he hasn’t been working at all in that time.

“Oh crap. I have neglected my work.” he says concerned.

She smiles at that. “I think they would have come to get you if they needed you at the counter.”

He snorts and runs his hand through his curly hair. “Yeah. You’re probably right. I still have neglected my work and it seems we will be closing soon for today too.” He is watching the clock on the wall. There isn’t much of people around anymore like there were earlier. It isn’t even evening yet.

“You’re closing pretty early.” she says to him, thinking.

“Yes, well. We have our studying to do and we will be working late tomorrow.” He is smiling at her when he tells her. She answers with a smile. They have been smiling and smiling and smiling all the time to each other and she is so happy, she has noticed. She honestly feels really happy and sometimes it scares her, but then she thinks about Pepper and Happy and their relationship and then she thinks about happy couples and their life and she is feeling little jealous again. But now she has decided to befriend Bruce and hope he is interested at her in romantic way. She really hopes he would be.

Bruce stands up and picks up his plate and then Toni’s plate and also their mugs. “Well, it was really great to talk with you. I hope we get to speak again soon.” he says with warm (another) smile and then leaves with the dishes to the backroom.

She decides to stand up too and leave. When she walks to the front door, she sees Clint smiling at her from behind the counter and then she sees Natasha and Betty looking at her with knowing look too. They are smiling and she is blushing little bit and then opens the door and goes outside, back to her work.

Toni wonders what tomorrow gives her. She hopes its something good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow ended up calling this chapter as "Creamy Dance".


End file.
